Cat and Red
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Selina and Livy decide to stop some crime while Damian starts to panic wondering where Livy went. Also featuring Ali from TRIN33. Takes place when Livy's 7.


** sunnydayz56 pointed out that Livy should hang out more with Talia and Catwoman. Unfortunatly, i'm not so great with Talia. So, here's some Livy and Selina hanging out :) **

**Please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy sat on the top of the buildings comfortably, looking out at the city with a content smile on her face. It was a clear night and she enjoyed looking at the moon. It was a tinted orange color, and a cool breeze blew through her short hair.

"Kitten?" she jumped at the sound but then grinned when she noticed who spoke. It was Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman.

"Hiya Catwoman!" she exclaimed with a grin as she ran up to the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Kitten. What are you up to?" the woman inquired and Livy shrugged.

"Technically it's my night off, but I liked the moon so I decided to go out and just hang out I guess." she then mumbled to herself, "Damian's probably having a fit right now, wondering where I am."

"Honey, do you want to help me with teaching some people a lesson about experimenting on cats?" she inquired.

"Experimenting on cats?" Livy inquired.

"I came across a group of men who have been taking strays off the streets and even from homes, and injecting them with awful toxins, trying to turn them into weapons." Catwoman explained.

"That's terrible! I'll help you with them, no one should be allowed to do that to poor kitties." Livy pouted, and Selina smiled at her as she placed a hand on Livy's shoulder.

"Kitten, this shall be a very fun partnership."

~*~*~*~*~At Wayne Manner~*~*~*~*~

"Ali, have you seen Livy? She should be in the mansion." Damian stated as he walked into the kitchen, where Ali was baking cookies.

"I don't know hun. Last time I saw her, she said that she wanted to take a walk." Ali informed and Damian looked at her skeptically.

"At night?"

"You know Livy. She has some weird habits." Ali shrugged, and Damian furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I should go out and find her. I don't trust this city." Ali shook her head.

"Livy is resourceful and well trained. Plus, I don't think that she'd appreciate you being paranoid about her." Ali explained and Damian rolled his eyes.

"Tt. I'm not paranoid." he scoffed.

"Uh huh." nodded Ali.

Damian ignored the sarcastic tone in Ali's voice and looked over at the front door, half of him hoping Livy would come through it that moment, and the other half of him wanting to run out the door and find her.

~*~*~*~*~At a Government Facility on the outskirts of Gotham City~*~*~*~*~

"So, how are we gonna get in?" Livy whispered as her and Selina stood on the roof of the building.

"Through that ventilation shaft." she informed and pointed to it.

The front was screwed on, but Livy took out a batarang and started to use it to quickly unscrew the front so they could crawl through.

"Marvelous job kitten." Selina whispered and they crawled through the shaft until Selina stopped, causing Livy to do the same.

"Alright Kitten, get ready for some fighting. I'm going to kick this part out and we'll run to where the cats are being held, taking out whoever gets in our way." she informed and Livy nodded.

Selina kicked the screen, making it fall to the ground, and her and Livy slipped out of the ventilation shaft. Selina started to sprint and Livy followed her.

"Stop!" exclaimed a voice and Livy looked behind her to see a man in a lab coat, holding a gun. She threw a batarang at him, knocking the gun out of his hand and then she kept running.

"Catwoman, more men are trailing behind us!" Livy exclaimed and Selina grabbed Livy's hand and tugged her into a room.

"This is our destination, now we hold our ground." she stated. They were where all the cats were being held.

Selina and Livy faced the door, ready for the men who were chasing after them.

"Why aren't they coming through?" Livy whispered after a moment of silence.

"I don't…" Selina trailed off as she noticed all the cats drifting to sleep. "Kitten, we need to get…" Livy was on the ground before she could finish.

"Wh-what d'you mean…" she slurred, her eyes blinking trying to stay awake. Her eyelids felt so heavy, and so were Selina's.

"Out… gas… sleeping…" Selina fell to the ground next to Livy. Slowly drifting off into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~Wayne Manner~*~*~*~*~

"She's been out to long." Damian grunted. He was sitting on the couch, starring at the door as he nervously stroked Mathew's head. The cat purred happily, finally able to get some attention from his male master.

"Calm down, Damian. I'm sure she's fine." Ali stated as she walked out into the living room. "Want a cookie?" Damian declined from the offer, to nervous for Livy's well being to eat.

~*~*~*~*~In the Facility~*~*~*~*~

Livy batted her eyes open to notice that she was strapped to a chair and next to her was Selina, strapped to a chair as well.

"Catwoman." Livy whispered, trying to wake her up. "Psst. Catwoman." she whispered louder and the woman slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh. Kitten… what happened?" she questioned.

"We fell asleep, but now we're strapped to chairs, and I dunno anything else." Livy sighed.

"Good evening ladies." Livy and Selina looked up to see that a man with black hair and seemed a little plump walked into the room.

"Strange." Selina growled.

"That's Doctor Hugo Strange to you Ms. Catwoman." he growled, then looked over at Livy. "And Little Red. I didn't know that you were affiliated with Catwoman. Interesting." he mumbled, and Livy just glared at the man.

"Why are you experimenting with these Cats, Strange? I thought you were more interested in Human Psychology." Catwoman questioned as she inconspicuously started to slowly saw at the straps holding her arms down with her claws.

"True. However, I am being paid a hefty amount of money to carry out some experiments on these animals. Once I'm done my work on Psychology shall be fully funded." he smiled.

"Who hired you?" Livy inquired.

"Ah ah ah, child. I am the doctor. I ask the questions." he smirked. He then walked over to Livy and placed two suction cups with wires attached to her head.

"What are you doing?" questioned Selina as she struggled to cut the straps faster to try help to Livy.

"This is one of my newest inventions in my field. With it, I will be able to search through her mind, find the one thing she cares about most, and make it so that it is destroyed. It will cause her to have nothing to live for. She will become nothing but an emotionless shell. Her spirit completely broken. At least that's what it's suppose to do. I designed it for prisoners in holding facilities that are too rebellious." he explained.

"What do you mean by, 'That's what it's suppose to do?'" Selina questioned.

"Well, everything I tested it on couldn't take the initial shock to the brain. You two will be my new test subjects." he explained.

Livy was shaking and Selina noticed and immediately cursed herself for bringing Livy into the situation. She knew that it was going to take awhile to break out of the straps.

"Strange, let her go! It's my fault she's here, just let her go." Selina growled and Strange just smiled. "You sick man! She's only a child!" she exclaimed.

"Age does not matter when it comes to science." he informed and pressed the button on the machine.

Livy screamed in pain and tears streaked her face as she did so.

"She survived the initial shock to the brain." Strange smiled and Livy started to whimper. To her it felt like her brain was being picked at by electrical fingers.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed. "Please!" she gritted her teeth and scrunched her forehead.

"Get out of my head." she growled, and the machine she was attached to started to make a strange beeping sounds.

"No. No!" Strange exclaimed as he started to press several buttons, trying to stop the beeping.

"Get out of my head!" Livy exclaimed and the machine started to smoke. Livy let out a loud scream and with a loud bang then machine broke down.

"How is that possible!" Strange exclaimed then mumbled, "She sent a stronger brain wave to force the electrical current back into the machine overpowering it."

Selina looked over at Livy with concern. She was limp on the chair, but breathing. Selina then noticed that she was almost all the way through her straps.

While Strange fumbled with his machine Selina finished cutting through the rest of the strap, and then stood from her chair.

Strange turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Catwoman free. She kicked him in the cut and punched him as hard as she could in the face, knocking him out.

She then ran to Livy and un-strapped her from the chair.

"Catwoman?" Livy mumbled.

"Yes Kitten. It's me." Livy stood to her feet, holding her head.

"I don't like Doctor Strange. He's the meanest doctor I met." she pouted.

"Not many people like him." nodded Selina. "Including the police, and since he is here, we can call the cops and they will find the cats families and take Strange and his men to prison." Catwoman smiled.

"That sounds nice." grinned Livy.

~*~*~*~*~Wayne Manner~*~*~*~*~

"That's it." huffed Damian as he stood from the couch, pushing Mathew off his lap, disturbing him from his sleep.

"What is it Damian?" Ali inquired. Damian slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

"She has been out there too long!" Damian exclaimed and he stomped over to the door. As he grabbed the door handle, it twisted in his hands and the door opened from the other side.

"Hi Ali!" Livy exclaimed as she entered the house. "Selina stopped by to say hi." she grinned.

"Hello Selina." smiled Ali. "I cooked some cookies, would you two want some?"

"Yes please!" Livy smiled and her and Selina walked towards the kitchen.

Damian grabbed Livy's arm and she looked at him confused.

"Damian, are you okay? You look really worried." Damian hardened his face and shook his head.

"No. I'm upset. It was your turn to brush Mathew tonight." Damian growled. "Where were you?"

"Well…" Livy took in a deep breath. "Can't really say for sure. Here, there, everywhere." she shrugged.

"Livy." Damian gave her a warning look as if to say 'Don't you lie to me.' However, Livy wasn't frightened of Damian.

"What? I just hung out with Selina." she informed.

"Hung out with her where?" Damian questioned.

"The rooftops." Livy answered.

"You're lying." Damian stated and Livy crossed her arms.

"No I'm not. And besides, it's none of your business what I do." she answered as Livy walked into the kitchen to join Selina and Ali.

"How's your head Kitten?" Selina inquired as Livy walked in.

"Fine, thanks." Livy grinned.

"And why would her head hurt?" Damian questioned.

"I bumped my head idiot." Livy growled.

"Doing what? You said you were on the rooftops all night." Damian pressed. Livy then started to giggle.

"You _were _worried! You're so paranoid!" she laughed.

"Tt. I'm not paranoid you delusional female." he grumbled as he scowled at her.

"Uh huh." chuckled Livy sarcastically.

"You sound like Ali." Damian mumbled and stormed off. Selina started to snicker and looked at Livy.

"He likes you, kitten." she said as she stroked Mathew who was curled up on her lap.

Ali looked at the two and questioned,

"Okay, so what did you two do?"

"We had a girls night out." shrugged Selina. Ali smirked at the two.

"I see. Well, next time you two have a "girls night out" tell me. You know that I love fighting as much as the next girl."


End file.
